A Day At The Beach
a Day At The Beach is the third video in the Woody And The Camping Gang series, originally released on April 3, 1989. Plot Scott and Mindy (along with the rest of the gang) are excited to go to the beach, until their father has to work the day they were planning to go. Disappointed, no one knows what to do until Woody comes to life. Not knowing Woody, the rest of the gang are surprised at the six-foot Red-Crowned Woodpecker appearing before them. Nita, shyly, comes and gives Woody a hug after he introduces himself in song. With the power of imagination, Woody transports the kids to the beach on a flying swimming pool. From searching for shells to exploring a pirate ship, Woody and the Camping Gang have fun exploring all that the beach has to offer. They even go under the sea, meeting Woody's friend Molly the Mermaid before returning home safely. Educational Theme: Using Your Imagination and Beach Activities Stories: None Cast * Woody Woodpecker (Voice: Grace Stafford, Costume: David Voss) * Scott (Brian Eppes) * Lisa (Leah Gloria) * Mindy (Becky Swonke) * Curtis (Alexander Jhin) * Billy "Pop" (Salim Grant) * Nita (Jessica Zucha) * Scott & Mindy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Scott & Mindy's Dad (Bob Reed) * Molly the Mermaid (Sandy Duncan) Songs # Woody And The Camping Gang Theme Song # Cartoon Showtime # Three Little Speckled Frogs # She Waded in the Water # The More We Get Together # Woody is Our Woodpecker # A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Are You Hungry? # Peanut Butter # Swimming, Swimming # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # This is the Way We Leave the Beach Trivia * This video takes place before all the other videos in the Camping Gang series, since most of the gang meet Barney (with the exceptions of Scott and Mindy). * Sandy Duncan is given the most screen-time in this video, taking over much of the first third of the episode. * This was the last video to have the Sandy Duncan intro and outro speeches. The next videos (as well as reissues of the early videos) had Woody take over the previews. * Due to the blue screen effects, Woody Woodpecker appears an Red-Crowned or almost Orange in some scenes, while he is usually a Orange-Red color. * This is the last video for Woody to have a Red Woodpecker color. After that, his skin was given a lighter (almost Real Red) tone, though his color was still considered Red in all media. * This video marks the last appearances of Mom (Sandy Duncan), Dad (Bob Reed), and Jason. * This video won a Parents' Choice Award in 1989. * The Woody Woodpecker doll's position on the chair changes through out the beginning of the video. In addition, after Mom sets him down, he disappears during the song "The More We Get Together." He then reappears (most likely a reused shot) after the kids hear his voice. * On the Pirate Ship, during shots of the whole ship and cast, the studio can be seen just slightly above the set. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Woody And The Camping Gang Category:Woody Woodpecker Videos Category:1989